


Docks For Days

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Established, F/F, Lesbians, Original Characters - Freeform, This isn't going to make much sense if you don't know them, Tieflings, and fighting, but I wanted to put everything on here so I had it in one spot, gay flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune





	Docks For Days

“I don’t want to be here.” She said looking out at the water lapping against the sand.

“Mak I know but I have a lot of shit to do today, but I have to freaking sit here per orders, so either you sit here with me and we’re both bored out of our minds, or you leave me here alone and I’m just so bored I leave and maybe never come back.”

Mak shoved her in the shoulder. “You wouldn’t leave me and you know it.”

“Yeah Mak I wouldn’t leave you, but I would fight you.”

“You wanna go right now P? You wanna get your ass kicked in public.”

Peace looked around and the barely moving docks. A few people shuffling around, the quiet shifted in and out with the call of seagulls and the lapping of the water. Peace drew her “Thrusty” as Mak had nicknamed it, and Mak grabbed the scimitar she kept on her back.

“Come at me.” Peace said holding her sword close to her body

“Gladly.” Mak said almost flirtingly and took the first swing.

Peace barely jumped out of the way and ended up with a cut on her arm. In one swift movement Peace snuck behind Mak and had the sword to her throat and a hand on her butt.

“Do I win?”

“Yeah you win, you have successfully hypothetically killed me. I hate that you can like sneak around like it’s nothing. I step on my own feet half the time. The other day I tripped on my tail… again.” She sighed and laughed. “I hope you’re happy!” A small pause later, Mak said "You know I let you win right?"

"Yeah I know babe" 

Peace spun Mak around and kissed her on the forehead.

“Listen sweet cheeks around you I’m always happy.”

“That’s a lie, you’re never happy. You’ve been a brooding tiefling since the day you were born.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t make me happy.”

“That’s gay.”

“You’re gay.”

The two sat back down on the bench and started laughing.

“I can’t believe you grabbed my butt as you killed me you douche.”

“In my defense, I really like your butt.”

“You like any butt.”

“Yeah, but I like yours the most.”


End file.
